The House Of Hades: a fanfic
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are down under. Like so under it hardly seems they have a chance to get back up. Hazel, Leo, Frank, Piper, Nico and Jason must find the doors of death and hope that Percy and Annabeth are there to help close it. Travis, Clarisse and the rest of the camp have to keep guard while Reyna and Octavian are there to take it down.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**A/N: Now the first chapter is a bit weird... but you'll see in a bit why it's the way it is. **

**Chapter One**

**Percy**

"Oh Percy! Thank gods you're awake!" Hazel threw her arms over Percy, clinging to him tightly. "After sleeping for seven days and seven nights, I was beginning to get worried." She pulled back to look at him.

Percy noticed that there were a lot of people standing around his bed. Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Tyson, Coach Hedge, and of course, Hazel. That most certainly was a big sum, enough to make him feel as if all of his air was being taken away, making it hard for him to breath properly.

Hazel noticed this and instructed everyone to give the man some room to breath. Most of them left, seeing that he was finally awake and that the long wait was over. Most of them leaving muttering that they would talk at dinner.

It only left Hazel and Piper standing over him.

"Wh-what happened?" He stammered, his eyes still searching the room, looking for someone he thought he missed. "And where's Annabeth." He suddenly remembered her fear stricken face and the feeling of falling. "Is she okay?" He sounded panicked.

"Oh! Yeah she's fine Percy. She's asleep in the next room. You both hit your heads pretty badly." Piper smiled and took a seat. "As to what happened well we fixed everything! Greeks and Romans now live together peacefully and there's no more of that Gaea nonsense." She waved her hand. "There's even some integration."

Percy stared at her as is she had gone nuts. "What?"

"Integration is when there's some of one set of people or in our case, Romans, come in and mix in with the Greeks. As vice versa. It's actually quite love-,"

"No I mean 'what?' as in how was all of that even possible. It just... what?"

"After you and Annabeth conked out we closed the Doors of Death and defeated Gaea all in one round."

The idea seemed utterly impossible. He looked over at Hazel for a confirmation. She nodded her head.

"It really was all that easy." Piper told him.

"Yeah... sounds that way." Percy said, it all became clear now. Of course it had been that easy.

"Percy?" The voice came from the cracked door as Reyna pushed on it gently. "I heard you were awake." She stepped in shielding her eyes. "I hope you're decent."

Hazel and Piper laughed at her. "He's fine." They both said. Percy found it kinda creepy.

"Oh good," She smiled and took her hand down. "I came in here to see if you were okay" She paused. "And to thank you for the help with uniting our two camps together. I don't think with out you, Jason and Annabeth, this would have ever been done. We probably wouldn't have even had a chance against the dirt queen."

"Ah, no biggie." Percy smiled. Finally, everything was right in the world. But...

"Percy?" Annabeth wobbled into the room. When her eyes laid onto his they lit up with a Christmas tree. "Percy! Oh you're alright." She quickly moved over to his bed and took a seat on the edge, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh you're alright," She whispered. "And I'm alright. And everything is alright." She nuzzled her face into his neck. "And you defiantly need a shower." Annabeth said as she inhaled.

"As do you princess," Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

**. . .**

The next day Percy woke up in his cabin feeling terrible. His whole body ached and his head blared on the drum of an awful headache. When he got out of bed it only made things a million times worse. He grabbed the water bottle of nectar from the side of his bed and gulped some of it down, letting the comforting drink heal the throbbing pain.

He got dressed and met up with his girlfriend for what he hoped for, a nice relaxing day at camp.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hey," Percy said while wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to him and planting a kiss on her lips. "I missed you," He whispered.

Percy could feel her smile on his lips. "I missed you too." She said and pulled back.

And for once in Percy's god damned life, he was happy and content and his day went swimmingly. Sure he was still aching and throbbing all over. But that was okay, because he had Annabeth with him and as long as she was at his side, everything was bearable.

Through out the day there was a lot of 'Hey Percy,"'s and "Glad you're back man!"'s from various campers. And as he ran through his camp activities with his girlfriend like any other normal day at camp, he noticed the integrated Romans observing.

"This whole Roman and Greek situation is really weird," Percy frowned. "I mean it's great and all that we're not all trying to cut each others throats off or declare mass war... but something about this just doesn't feel quite right." He watched as everyone laughed and got along as they normally did but couldn't help shudder. Something was very wrong. Something that had to do with the fact that there was this nagging pain all over his body and that everything was way too perfect.

Annabeth nodded her head. "I see what you're saying. Something most certainly doesn't feel right. Especially since the last I remember..." She paused and looked off into space.

"Last you remember?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, maybe I'm just not used to such a scene..."

When the day was over he gave her a kiss good night and found his way into his bed. Once he was all snug as a bug in a rug, he heard a loud crash. Percy grudgingly jumped from his bed, quickly threw some armor on and ran outside. Reaching in his pocket he brought out Riptide and looked around, trying to find the threat.

He looked all around him but found no source to the crash. Percy made his way quickly to the Big House and pounded on the door until a sleepy Chiron answered.

"Great Olympus above Percy, what is the meaning of this?"

"There was a loud crash!" He spread his hand out as if replicating it. "It nearly knocked me off my bed. I thought it was an explosion or something. So I came outside to check it out but I didn't see anything." Percy looked around, still trying to locate where the noise had come from and still didn't have any luck.

Chiron scratched his chin and took a look around and then shook his head. "I don't see anything either Percy... maybe it was just a bad dream. Now run along and try to get some sleep." The centaur started to close the door muttering sleepily, "Big day tomorrow, Capture the Romans."

Percy nodded and was leaving until he had caught some of his words. "Capture the _what_?" But the door was already closed. Most likely the centaur was just half asleep and meant to say Capture the Flag.

Percy headed back to his cabin and got back into bed, armor and all.

When he had just nodded off to sleep, a loud scream rang through his cabin. Percy yet again jumped from his bed, sleepily looking for his armor until realizing he was still wearing it and ran out his door. He reached into his pocket and brought out his trusty sword.

This time it wasn't hard to locate where the scream had come from. The cause was standing a few feet away from him, holding a dagger and cutting deep into his girlfriend's chest.

"Annabeth!" He screamed, but before he could really react she disappeared. As in she was no longer there. No poof, no smoke, no dust. No nothing. She was simply just gone.

Percy tried to lung at the man with the dagger but he couldn't move.

He tried swinging his sword but his entire body wouldn't listen to his command. It was as if everything was now made of lead from head to toe.

The man with the dagger laughed. "Awe poor poor little Percy, can't move a single muscle to save any of his friends."

_He must be dreaming,_ Percy thought. _That voice..._

"Why look at this little horror picture," The man cackled, shining light on the darkness behind him.

At first Percy couldn't exactly make sense as to what was in front of him. But soon he could see. Rows and rows of his friends, in pieces. He could see them looking at him. _"Why didn't you save you Percy?"_ They seemed to be asking.

_Most defiantly a dream._

"I guess you just weren't strong enough to save them Percy. And you never will be." The man stepped towards him, revealing his face. A face with a scar running down his cheek.

**A/N:** **And that's it folks! Chapter one is a go. Sorry for starting up yet another fanfic but after reading **_**The Mark of Athena **_**I just could not help myself. I'll try to update two chapters at a time (and wow do I already have all this planned out and written down like you gulls don't even know how excited I am to write this) and try to write in this odd funky third person point of view and try to make it as canonically correct as possible. I am writing out of my comfort zone with that but how does one improve when they don't step outta their bubble once in a while? **

**But I really do hope you guys enjoy this as much as I will. There's going to be alternating POV's like in the series. I'll set two chapters in the same POV and then move onto another one. So next chapter will be Percy and then after him will come a set of chapters in Reyna's POV. Getting a look at how the camps are going. I plan this to be very long and to maybe last until the actual book comes out (that would be cool.).**

**So yup! Drop off a review and tell me whatcha think.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-DOHWUW**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Chapter Two**

**Percy**

Now this wasn't the first time Percy Jackson had waken up in an unknown place and not knowing who he was. Except this time it didn't take a huge quest to get back his memories, because soon a splitting headache screeched through his head. After that memories of the quest, Bacchus, and Annabeth came flooding into his head. He remembered holding onto Annabeth and falling, for what was a really long time.

When he shifted his weight from one side to the other, he noticed that the ground was really soft and mushy and formed around his body like one of those Temperpedic mattress. It's what must have cushioned his and Annabeth's fall.

_Wait! Annabeth. Where was Annabeth?_

Percy looked around, panicked. But he didn't see his girlfriend anywhere. Actually, he couldn't seem to see anything anywhere. He tried to stand up, to see if that would help him get a better view of the blackness he saw. But his hand was locked onto something. He felt around that area and soon realized it was his girlfriend who was clutching onto it.

"Annabeth?" He asked. But there was no response. He tried shaking, what he hoped was, her shoulders. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" Alright, so shaking a possibly injured person wasn't the brightest idea but if she was going through what Percy had just gone through then she really needed to wake up. "Annabeth, come on. I know you're in there." There was still no response.

**A/N: Lame chapter two is lame but necessary. Up next we go to Reyna. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next chapter. **

**-DOHWUW**


End file.
